


How do You Spell 'Brother'?

by LiuWhite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu being tsun to Osamu, Atsumu hides behind Osamu, Gen, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Osamu a softie only for his brother, Osamu being overprotective, Somewhere in Another Universe, harsh words, semi incest since Osamu's personality is like that to Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiuWhite/pseuds/LiuWhite
Summary: Even when they had a fight, Osamu and Atsumu still protect each other. After they're safe, it's time to insult each other."That's a very cheesy line coming from you.""Funny hearing that from the one crying with snots."
Kudos: 11





	How do You Spell 'Brother'?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this platform and I love Osamu more than Atsumu, so I'll make Atsumu suffer more than Osamu, sorry. 
> 
> Osamu's the better twin! /jk  
> Don't hate me T^T

Usually, the older brother would be the one to give in first. But, he can't do that. Atsumu doesn't want to lose to his twin, in any things he likes.

_"That Miya, I like the younger more. That prick, he's so selfish. I know we are not as good as him, but, wow, he really pissed me off."_

Harsh words like that kept on appearing around him. He's sick of it. But, what can he do? He's always act selfish and arrogant because they keep angering him.

"It's not like I want to be like that. That's just because y'all are lame..." muttered Atsumu.

Atsumu bit his lips while hearing his 'teammate' talked behind him. He can endure this much. It's fine, he can still live without them anyway. It's not like he gonna die just because some human dislike him. It's their loss if they turn their back on him anyway. 

It's not... his business.

_BRAK_

"He's annoying right, and he's totally dumb." Hand reached out to grab the stranger by the neck. "And who are ya to judge him like that? He's my brother, my stupid twin, and he's definitely my family, not yours. Care to explain why he should change to wear a mask than to be himself? Will ya pay him hourly if he really do what ya want him to? Don't fuck with me." He throw the stranger to the floor from the infirmary's bed.

"O-Osamu! What are you- no, we're sorry, we didn't mean that."

"Yeah," said Osamu then he massage the back of his neck. "Ya said that and ya will still continue talking like that behind of the person involved anyway."

Osamu gives the man a short look and then walk past the two strangers talking behind Atsumu's back with no care.

"By the way, that person you are talking about, he's been there the whole time hearing yer bullshits." Osamu points to the curtain separating the two bed in infirmary.

The two strangers flinched and they immediately sprint out from the bed and floor in the infirmary. Their faces look funny and that made Osamu grin while holding in his laughter.

"Eww, how can ya be so cheesy like that?" mocked Atsumu while he got goosebump hearing his twin so caring like that.

Osamu throw the nearest pillow from him to Atsumu's face. "Wipe yer snots first if ya want to say that, dumbass."


End file.
